


Unholy Demon

by HamHamNeedsToChill



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Demons, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Fluff, Lust, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Temptation, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamNeedsToChill/pseuds/HamHamNeedsToChill
Summary: Major Edmund Hewlett is visited by a young officer, new in Setauket. He stands out from the rest, his eyes are colder and more intense, shadowed with a hidden intent. He's intriguing, and terrifying. Of course, he's not expecting how tempting the Lieutenant can truly be. Simcoe is dark, dangerous, mysterious; Hewlett may find himself in over his head.
Relationships: Edmund Hewlett/John Graves Simcoe
Kudos: 7





	1. A Tempting Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a sonnet about Simcoe. You're welcome.
> 
> All there's a LOT of lead up... almost 4,000 words. Just a heads up, I know not everyone is here for the story or plot or- character development I work so hard on.
> 
> Approximate read time: 21 minutes, based off the average 300 words per minute

Edmund sighs softly, reading letters at his desk in the church they had 'repurposed' as stables, and a battery. His horse Bucephalus whinnied softly, likely demanding a treat. Hewlett smiles, setting the letter down to take an apple from the plate on his desk. He rose up from his chair, pivoting to feed the apple to his horse. Bucephalus was a marvelous horse, white with brown eyes and a brown mane, which he had neatly trimmed. His horse was a slight point of pride, but rightly so; he was a horse to be proud of. He looked back to the stack of letters on his desk as Bucephalus ate the fruit.

He had so many letters to address, mostly about the men that were arriving at his station in Setauket. He pet Bucephalus on the nose and went back to his seat, looking at the letters he had yet to open. 

Most of the men arriving were young soldiers, and then others of various ranks, and one Lieutenant. One Lieutenant? Only one? Oh well, he wasn't exactly expecting an attack in Setauket, so he supposed one was fine. Not that he had much use for one...

He lost himself in the words that flowed on the page like waves, rippling up and down in the neat cursive handwriting. He didn’t notice when the soldier guarding the door walked in to address him. 

“Major Hewlett.” The guard called again, finally stirring Hewlett from his reading trance. The Major’s head bobbed up, looking up at the soldier, waiting for him to continue speaking. “The company has arrived sir. They’re already settled, but the Lieutenant is... insistent... that he sees you.” He explains, looking for the right words. Hewlett thought for a moment. Perhaps this Lieutenant would become a problem... 

“Does he seem the problematic type?” He emphasizes his words carefully, cocking an eyebrow. The guard thought for a moment, chewing the inside of his lip. 

“Hard to tell sir. He seems more the hardened by war, doesn’t speak much type.” He explains. Hewlett sighs, wondering what this man looked like already. He imagined his eyes would be dull, his expression plain. These types of men were usually easy to control, they knew the punishments of disobeying orders and insubordination.

“Better that than the type that’s young and rebellious. Let him in.” He says softly, looking back to his papers and reading a less important report to keep himself busy. He didn’t want to look lazy in front of a seasoned Lieutenant. The guard nods, hastily heading back out. 

There was a longer pause than he thought there might be. Was the Lieutenant missing a leg? No, a ridiculous thought. He was likely just taking his time. This type of man didn't often rush. Though, to the extent for this Lieutenant, he wasn’t sure. 

His attention snapped to the doors as they were pushed open. Hewlett was left looking a little awestruck at the man that steadily walked into the church. He was much taller than he expected, somewhat young and very imposing. Though, imposing in a very passive way. Hewlett instantly felt uneasy in this man’s company, his expression was as blank as he expected. But those eyes. His eyes were fixed on him, how a predator might stare at his prey. They were cold, calculating his demeanor immediately. Those eyes were sizing him up, an intense glacial blue that pierced his very being. Hewlett had to suppress the chill that went up his back. It may have been his imagination, but did the Lieutenant's lips twitch into a smile at his reaction?

“Colonel John Graves Simcoe, at your service.” Simcoe purred softly. His voice was a stark contrast to his temperament. High in tone, truly a curious voice, and slightly unfortunate, Hewlett thought.

“Major Hewlett, but you already knew that, certainly, if you insisted on seeing me.” He says curtly, hoping to finish this interaction quickly. This man came off as unsettling, and strange. The total lack of expression was unnerving. Simcoe nods subtly, stepping a bit closer as if to get a closer look at him. To see more clearly into my soul, Hewlett thought.

"Indeed. I wanted to know when I will be stationed. Certainly there must be a reason I was sent to this calm little town." He guessed. Hewlett tilted his head slightly. Perhaps there was a bit more to this man than he thought. He noticed Simcoe was tapping his finger against his leg; he seemed impatient.

"There is no fight here, if that is what you're asking. You will likely have a sentry post until I find a better place for you." Hewlett responded, watching Simcoe carefully. At his response, the Lieutenant tightened his hands into fists. Ah, so this man wanted a fight. He had a hunger for battle; for blood, for the rush of a kill. Simcoe swallowed, thinking for a moment. He was clearly disappointed, though his expression didn't show it much.

"I see. I will be back later. I'm sure that will be enough time to decide." He gave Hewlett a curt nod, and simply left. Hewlett watched him leave with a touch of bewilderment. He hadn't even waited to be dismissed. Oh well, they would settle accounts later. He picked up the other letters that needed to be addressed. As he read through them, Hewlett found he couldn't get Simcoe's eyes out of his mind. The way he so eerily stared through him, scrutinized him. He shivers, drumming his fingertips against his desk.

"For the sake of my sanity, I hope you don't come back..." He murmurs to himself. Somehow he could still feel Simcoe's eyes searing into him. He almost wanted his guard in the room with him, just for a little comfort, to feel more safe. Hewlett let out a heavy sigh, pulling out some parchment to respond to a few letters. 

For some reason his mind drifted to a scenario where he may have to defend himself from the burly Lieutenant. It flashed through his mind, but he let it pass. No, the Lieutenant wouldn't do that, he thought. There was no way he would attempt to end his life, not when he had done nothing against him. Hewlett fidgeted in his seat, his nerves getting to him. He took a deep breath, and opened a drawer of his desk, taking out a small bottle of Madeira he had tucked away, just for occasions when his stress became an issue. He knew it wasn't the healthiest way to deal with it, but one little glass couldn't hurt. He poured himself a small glass and sipped it. He smiled at the taste of the sweet wine, going back to his writing. This was better, a soothing glass of dessert wine, and some simple writing. 

There was never anything serious in this little town, so the replies to the reports he received were mostly acknowledgments and asking for another report on a regular basis. Perhaps he would also have a little time to read some Shakespeare, and write a little poetry of his own. Yes, that was a lovely plan, just relax, and worry about the ominous Lieutenant when he came back.

***

The day had dragged on, moving rather slowly as he read Romeo and Juliet. He managed to read the whole of it, and then found himself trying his hand at poetry once again. Occasionally he wrote something worth saving, but most of it was mediocre and bland. Well, that's how he viewed his own writing at least. Others had said it was wonderful, and that perhaps he should sell it to a printing company. He had no interest in such things. Besides, if he did that, he may get shot down with vitriol. As it grew later into the evening, he lit a candle, still awaiting Simcoe's return.

He let the words flow from his pen, poems about the stars and the nature surrounding Setauket. A rather amusing thought passed by, why not write a poem about Simcoe? It would likely be mocking and humorous, or describing how he viewed the Lieutenant. It was something to pass the time after all. He would never share it with anyone, it would just be for himself. He wondered if he could write a sonnet about Simcoe; he was certainly up for the challenge. He dipped his quill in the ink, and planted it to the page, allowing the words to stream from his pen. 

A hardened man, o' blood and war  
His heart beats naught for love  
Dull and lifeless, to the core  
He is the enemy o' the dove  
He feels nothing but anger  
And that o' fury's wrath  
He lives for battle's clangor  
Not the life o' the primrose path  
His eyes are cold and beryl  
Searing through my core  
I fear this man o' peril  
Who longs for the sight o' gore  
I ne'er met someone more hollow  
Than that o' John Graves Simcoe

Hewlett finished writing, looking over the sonnet with approval. It was good work, he had to admit, if perhaps a bit over the top. He would definitely tuck this away for later reading, as he found it rather amusing. Though, the last two lines bugged him, as they seemed to throw off the entire rhythm he had. Ah well, nothing he wrote could be perfect. He supposed his sonnets had ways of doing that, with the odd last two lines. Granted, he was trying to rhyme a name with something, which was much more difficult. All things considered, he did pretty well. 

"Is this what you've been pouring over, instead of addressing me?" Simcoe inquired, his tone showing no sign of being upset. Simcoe's voice behind him made his blood run cold. He quickly turned to face the Lieutenant, unable to mask the shock and fear. His mind scrambled for an answer to give Simcoe, but those cold eyes staring back at him made it near impossible to think. How could he possibly counter that question?

"I-I..." He stammered, swallowing the growing lump in his throat. Simcoe waited patiently for an answer, standing a couple feet from him. Hewlett tried to collect himself. He didn't want to show himself as a stuttering, quill-pushing clerk. "I was simply focused on my writing is all, I tend to drown in the words streaming from my pen." He mused with a sigh, hoping Simcoe wouldn't ask to read it. The Lieutenant seemed intrigued, leaning in closer; though Hewlett assumed he couldn't read it, as he was squinting a little.

"Ah, so you're a poet? May I read it?" He asks curiously. Hewlett gave slight pause, trying to think of how to get out of this situation he had unwillingly found himself in. Was there any gentle way to put this? Perhaps a change in the subject would be in order.

"Colonel, you came to speak with me again about your post, and I unfortunately haven't thought of anything as of yet... I doubt you'd want the position as an aide de camp." Hewlett smiles, knowing Simcoe would dread that more than anything. He could almost see the frustration on the Lieutenant's face, he did tense slightly at the idea of it.

"You're correct, I dread that more than the fact that you have changed the subject. What did you write Major?" There was a touch of anger in Simcoe's voice now, his brow furrowed slightly. Hewlett had to fight to keep his cool, even when he swore this man's eyes were glowing; it had to have been the sleep deprivation talking.

"It is none of your business Lieutenant, and I suggest you watch your tone." He scowled, holding his ground. "You seem to forget who is the senior officer." He glared at Simcoe. Simcoe stared through him, his eyes now clearly gleaming in the dim light. Hewlett swallowed nervously, now wondering if his eyes actually did glow. A slow realization was creeping into his thoughts, dread crawling up his spine and tingling in the back of his head, almost painful. His conscience screamed for him to run, get the hell away from this man. No- This was not a man. This was a Demon. That was why he had been so unnerved from his presence earlier, his mind had sensed it the moment he came into the room. 

Simcoe suddenly scoffed, a smile coming to his lips. Hewlett couldn't stifle the shiver that ran up his back, allowing Simcoe to see just how much he feared him. The Lieutenant chuckles softly, tilting his head subtly, mulling over what to do. Hewlett quickly tried to salvage his situation, although very meekly.

"You wouldn't like what I have written, it's... Not very good." He says softly, turning the page over so Simcoe couldn't see his sonnet. He cursed himself for his demeanor. Why were his hands suddenly shaking? 

"Really? Because I seem to recall you nodding with approval at your work, perhaps thinking to yourself: I'll tuck that away to read later, it's rather amusing." Simcoe let his smirk show, and he swiftly reached around Hewlett to snatch the sonnet from his desk, unusually nimble as he evaded Hewlett’s desperate attempt to get it back. Hewlett almost expected the Demon to tease him and hold it above his head. Hewlett groaned with frustration. So, this blasted creature could read his thoughts. Of course, the implications of this were even more frightening than the fact he was a demon. He was an avid thinker, even if he tried to think of what to say, the beast would just snatch it from his head. 

Simcoe read the sonnet slowly, mulling over each word. His expression hardened as he read it, his eyes becoming more luminous as anger bubbled within him. He scoffed, looking down at the Major with a sickening grin. Hewlett shuddered, knowing it was pointless to try and hide his fear at this point. Simcoe knew what he was thinking, he couldn't hide anything from him.

"Well... It's insultingly accurate. But there is one thing you got wrong. I may be a warrior, but I'm not a monster. There's a heart beating inside me that wants the same thing you do, to love. And to be loved." He says, his smile softening, and his gaze calming. Hewlett relaxed slowly, wondering why the Lieutenant's demeanor had done a complete turn around.

"You're not angry?" He asks, befuddled. Simcoe laughs softly, holding back a smile as he set the sonnet back on Hewlett's desk. He turns Hewlett's chair to face him, and suddenly tilts it back, making the front legs of the chair hang in the air as Hewlett was forced to lean back. The Major swallowed nervously, looking up at Simcoe. The Lieutenant cocked his head, grinning deviously at the Major.

"Angry? Well, I'm certainly upset that you hid your work from me, but I wouldn't say I'm angry." He thinks for a moment, considering where to take this. Hewlett swallowed nervously, realizing he was in a very compromised position. Cornered, clearly submissive, and very obviously inferior to this immortal being.

"Well... Seeing as how we have nothing left to discuss, you are dismissed." He says sheepishly, trying in vain to regain some form of authority. Simcoe laughed louder, letting his chair fall back to level, making Hewlett grab onto the chair to steady himself. Hewlett looked up at Simcoe, frozen, not knowing what to do or if he should even attempt to escape.

"Dismissed? Cute. Very cute. You can't dismiss me, Major. Out there, in front of the others, you may be the senior officer. But here, while we're alone, I'm the one above you. To me, you are a weak little lamb. As far as I can tell, you are unsuited to the rigors of war, and I should be the one to lead this army. I could do many things to make you scream Major. Do you understand?" He asks threateningly, his tone hardly changing, but the message was clear. Hewlett nodded slowly, the fear obvious in his eyes. He knew Simcoe found his fear amusing.

"Y-yes Simcoe..." He says softly, swallowing his pride. Simcoe smiles warmly, catching Hewlett off guard. 

"Good. I'm glad we have an understanding. Now, for the real reason I came here. As late as it is..." He says softly, glancing around to make sure no one was peeking through the windows. Hewlett was about to look himself when Simcoe spoke up again, making his attention snap back to the Lieutenant. He wanted to avoid making the Demon mad by ignoring him, or not giving his full undivided attention. "I have needs, as a demon. Which, I'm impressed you figured out so quickly, if I'm being completely honest." He says softly, letting a small chuckle pass his lips. Hewlett relaxed, more at ease now that Simcoe had seemed to calm down.

"Well, you should be careful not to let your eyes glow. They're what gave you away... Aside from the total lack of emotion." He wondered how he had calmed down so easy. Was this Demon now influencing his emotions? It didn't matter, he was just glad the fear had dissipated from the air. "What needs, exactly?" He asks, curious as to what a demon would possibly need. He hoped it wasn't something macabre, like blood or souls.

"Well, I don't know about others, but I need spoils of conflict, and war. Blood and souls, for example." He says, giving the Major a smirk. Hewlett knew the Demon found this hilarious, his own unfortunate guess happened to be the answer. “However there are alternatives. They are not as effective as what I really need, but they work for the moment.” Simcoe purrs, his smile widening. Hewlett listens intently, now curious.

“If it’s something I can provide, I will gladly supply it for you. To prevent any... unfortunate accidents.” He adds thoughtfully. He was trying to get a mutual understanding, and work out an agreement that would work for both of them. Simcoe thought for a moment, humming softly. 

“Hm. So you would provide the alternatives for what I need... And I, in turn, would avoid satisfying my needs from the innocents of this town. Since there seems be little fatal conflict here... I may have to rely on you. Is that perfectly alright?” The smirk never left Simcoe’s lips, and Hewlett had to wonder why.

“Seems reasonable to me.” He admits, though curious as to what the substitutes might be. Simcoe’s eyes gleamed with delight, and he chortled subtly.

“So, we have a deal then?” He put his hand out for a handshake. Hewlett eyed Simcoe’s hand cautiously. If he accepted, without knowing the terms, he could be in serious trouble. He could unknowingly be signing over his soul. He couldn’t have that. 

Wait- wait a minute! A deal? With a demon? Was he crazy? His conscience screamed at him again. He shook these thoughts away. Don’t panic. Relax. Slow down, and ask questions.

“Not quite. What are the alternatives to the blood and souls you need?” He asks, studying Simcoe’s eyes carefully. He smiles as the Demon’s expression changed to slight discomfort. Did Simcoe really think he would make a deal that easily?

“Well. Energy of any kind helps. Blood and souls are the most efficient for me. But, venery is the most common replacement.” He explains. Hewlett almost choked on air.

“S-Sexual Indulgence? Simcoe I’m afraid that is not something I can provide. And even so, what would I get from this deal? It’s extremely one sided, wouldn’t you agree?” He accuses, raising an eyebrow. Simcoe scowled, disappointed that Hewlett hadn't blindly accepted his deal.

"I suppose you're right." He reluctantly admits. He thinks for a moment; Hewlett knew Simcoe was trying to think of a way to convince him this was the only way, or twist things into his favor so the benefits outweighed the negatives. "How about this, since you are so in love with the stars, how about I offer a better way to view them, aside from simply gazing up at them with the naked eye? A telescope, perhaps?" He offers, smirking at Hewlett. The Major raised an eyebrow. Certainly a tempting item for him, as it was very expensive, and he had wanted one for a very long time.

"That's better... But these sexual... favors... With all due respect, that's a lot of risk here. Sodomy is a crime, and I'm not certain I'm eager to try it with someone such as yourself." He admits. Simcoe chewed his lip, tapping his finger against his leg.

"You like making this very difficult for me don't you?" He laughs softly, thinking deeply on how he could convince Hewlett without a doubt. He groans, reluctant to make his next offer, but it would be useful to be as close to Hewlett as possible. "How about I occupy that position you need filled? As an aide de camp?" He proposes. Hewlett thought for a moment, studying Simcoe's expression. That was certainly a tempting offer. Less paperwork to do, and a lovely telescope to occupy the time he gained. And aside from that, if Simcoe was an aide de camp, Simcoe would have an excuse for being so close to him all the time. It would be a bit easier just in case someone got nosy or asked questions.

"That's reasonable. You aren't taking my soul as well... are you?" He asks quietly. Simcoe laughs heartily, putting out his hand again, grinning.

"No, of course not. Only if you want me to take it." He teases, putting out his hand for a handshake. Hewlett thought about it for a moment, making sure he wouldn't regret this too much. 

"It's a deal then." He takes Simcoe's hand, shaking on it. Aside from the chill that went up his back, nothing else seemed to happen. It was much less than what he was expecting.

"That's it?" He asks curiously, looking around, as if something had appeared from the exchange. Simcoe nods, letting go of Hewlett's hand.

"That's it." He grins, eyeing Hewlett up and down, clearly sizing him up again, as he had been earlier. The tone in the air shifted, light and calm now. Hewlett couldn't help but let himself melt into the relaxed atmosphere. "That's right, relax, just let me indulge you." He purrs, grinning deviously as he slid his arms around Hewlett's waist, holding him firmly as he leaned in and kissed the Major's neck. Hewlett shuddered at the tingle of pleasure that blossomed on his skin. It was pleasant, and he enjoyed it more than he would like to admit to Simcoe. 

"Oh... S-Simcoe..." He whimpered softly as the demon planted another kiss on his neck. He was so gentle, and surprisingly sweet with him. He wondered if the demon was holding back, or was doing this for him. Perhaps both. Simcoe grinned, sliding a hand under the Major's uniform and starting to take it off. He was nimble with his fingers, easily unbuttoning them with one hand, while the other explored his skin.

"Shh, quiet. Just think about what you want, I'll know." He purrs reassuringly, kissing along Hewlett's jawline to his ear. He shivered with delight from the tingle of pleasure going down his back. The sensual sound of a kiss on the shell of his ear, and the warm caress of a tongue made him tremble. Hewlett marveled at how easily Simcoe was unraveling him, making him his. Simcoe delighted in this, putting his hand under Hewlett's chin and turning it to face him, their lips inches apart. "That's right, you're mine now. You belong to me." He purred, kissing Hewlett deeply.

"Y-yours..." He repeated, almost in a trance as he let himself soften from Simcoe's caresses, his lips parting as Simcoe slipped his tongue in, exploring all the sensitive spaces as he brushed his tongue against Simcoe's. He moaned softly as the demon slid his hands up and down his sides, squeezing here and there. He wondered lewdly what Simcoe had under his clothes, amongst his hazy thoughts. Simcoe smiles, tossing Hewlett's shirt aside and starting to work on his own uniform. The red coat and neutral vest and tunic were quickly tossed aside, leaving both of them bare-chested.

"Pity the uniforms have to come off, it looked lovely on you." Simcoe hums, kissing down Hewlett's neck. The Major let out a shaky sigh, smiling warmly. He had to admit, he liked Simcoe better out of the uniform. He let his hand drift to Simcoe's chest, inspecting him, wondering how he might be able to- No. Don't think on that just yet, he told himself. Enjoy the gentle moment, let Simcoe gradually guide him.

"The uniform is nice on you, but I don't think red is your color." He admits with a soft laugh, which quickly morphed into a moan as Simcoe's lips graced upon his nipple. The demon smirks, focused on Hewlett's sweet whimpers and mewls as his lips caressed the delicate nub. This slowly grew more passionate, Simcoe's tongue lapping at him. 

"You want more, I can tell." He purrs, a little creepy grin spread across his lips. Hewlett nods, looking down at the bulge in his pants guiltily. The attention he had been so suddenly gifted was making his cock rigid with arousal. 

"I-I do... Please..." He whimpers, confused as Simcoe started moving everything from the desk, putting things away or placing them on the floor. He yelps softly as he was suddenly picked up and laid on his desk. He swallows nervously, now realizing how shameful and sinful this was. Was he really about to sacrifice his virginity for an aide de camp and a telescope? At the hands of a demon, and a man, no less.

"Just let me do all the work, my dear." Simcoe purred softly, sliding his hands up Hewlett's thighs, and over his groin. Hewlett's breath shook as the Lieutenant's hands firmly rubbed against his length. He bucked his hips up against the Demon's touch, his ears and cheeks hot with shame and lust. Well, there went his regrets. 

"A-Alright..." He responded simply, allowing himself to relax as his breeches were carefully removed, but tossed aside haphazardly. Simcoe could tell Hewlett was still a little nervous, even if his regrets were gone. To ease him, he gently held Hewlett's length, pumping it slowly and thoughtfully, swiping his thumb over the tip. Hewlett moans quietly, quivering from the attention he was receiving.

"I know you're nervous, but there isn't reason to be. I will take good care of you." He says reassuringly, twisting his hand carefully, paying special attention to the most sensitive spots on the Major's length. Hewlett nods, relenting and letting his stress wash away as Simcoe handled him with care.

"I trust you will, because I order it." Hewlett teased, making Simcoe smile with amusement. The Major bit his lip as Simcoe took off his own pants, revealing his quite impressive arousal. It was pink and alert, but Simcoe didn't seem to find any shame in it. He just let it bob against his stomach as he brought his fingers to Hewlett's lips. The Major looked at him with confusion, unsure if he was making some sort of foreign gesture or pointing at his lips. 

"I will make this the most pleasurable encounter you will have with anyone. But first, I need you to suck on these. It's necessary for me to prep you, if we're going to avoid pain." He explains. Hewlett nodded in understanding, his expression reflecting as such.

"Oh. Well... In that case." He chuckles softly, finding this action a bit silly. But, he would do it anyway. He gently took Simcoe's fingers into his mouth, thankful they tasted clean. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but slowly understood. He curled his tongue over Simcoe's fingers, sucking gently. Simcoe smiles, watching Hewlett with interest.

"Imagine it was this you had your lips around. How would you take that?" He asks, giving Hewlett's length a gentle squeeze to remind him his hand was there, slowly pleasuring him. Hewlett moans softly, taking Simcoe's fingers deeper and allowing himself to relax. The Demon's fingers caressed his tongue, tickling a little. Simcoe pulled his fingers out, grinning down at Hewlett.

"I think that's enough, wouldn't you agree?" He teases, slowly sliding his hands between Hewlett's thighs, spreading them. Hewlett blushes deeply, watching Simcoe take in the view with a small smirk. "Try to relax, I wouldn't want you to feel any discomfort." He purrs softly, grinning as he circled his fingers around his lovers entrance. Hewlett nods, doing his best to let himself unwind and loosen up.

"P-Please, I know you don't want to be this gentle..." He whimpers softly, looking up at Simcoe. The Demon chewed his lip, thinking for a moment as he pressed his fingertip to Hewlett's entrance more firmly, almost sliding in. Hewlett's breath hitched, and he let his legs fall further apart. Simcoe smirks deviously, allowing his finger to slowly push into his tight heat. Hewlett gasps at the intrusion, his toes curling. 

"If I am not gentle at first, it will hurt. Once I bring you to completion, if you wish to indulge me, I will allow it." He smiles curtly, and goes back to pumping his finger in and out of Hewlett. The Major moaned deeply, squirming as Simcoe curled his finger inside him. 

"Ah- We can do anything you like tomorrow night..." Edmund purrs softly, bucking his hips from the Demons touch. Simcoe's eyes lit up with excitement, but still he kept his patience, sliding in a second finger steadily. Hewlett whimpered slightly from the stretch, squirming. Simcoe hushed him, pumping his length slowly, putting his focus near his tip. Hewlett mewled, wriggling his hips impatiently as his stomach tensed. Simcoe curled his fingers against his lovers sweet spot, rubbing it gently in circles. Hewlett gasps sharply, the pressure against it making him see stars. The Demon grins, quickening the pace of his hands, making pleasure pool deep in his stomach. Hewlett's cock twitched in his hand, swollen with need.

"I can't wait. For now, let me give you what you've been longing for." He purrs, slowly plunging a third finger inside Hewlett. The Major squirms, moaning softly as he let his eyes close, pleasure and tension climbing in his groin. He whimpered pitifully as Simcoe spread his fingers inside him, making his member throb with need, pulsing with excitement. It hadn't been that long, but already Hewlett body begged for release.

"P-Please! I need you..." He whimpered desperately, squirming and writhing as Simcoe's thumb swiped over his tip to collect the pre-cum. Simcoe grinned mischievously, pulling his fingers out steadily and bringing his hand to his own length and giving it a few slow strokes.

"Oh? We're begging now? Don't let me stop you. Beg for me Edmund." He purrs. Hewlett bites his lip, watching Simcoe rub his tip against his entrance. He shuddered, feeling just how warm the Demon's cock was. If it was a little colder in the room, he was sure it would be steaming. The heat was tempting, and delicious. He knew it would only sweeten the pleasure he would feel. He couldn't wait to have him, feel him pressing against the hub of nerves. 

"T-Take me. I want you to have me. Pl-Please..." He pleaded, squirming as Simcoe continued his teasing, sliding his tip up and down, over his tight heat, and across his member. Simcoe's cock throbbed temptingly, pre-cum dripping from his tip as well. Hewlett knew the Demon needed release just as much as he did. "You're longing for me, I-I know it... Fuck me." He begs again, looking up at Simcoe with lust darkened eyes. The Demon growled, biting his lip harshly.

"You'll get my cock, when I'm ready to give it to you." He growls, pressing his tip to Edmund's entrance and gradually sheathing himself within him. Hewlett gasps softly, holding onto the desk firmly, tears pricking his eyes at the twinge of pain. Underneath it, there was pleasure, which was slowly rising to the surface as Simcoe ground his hips into him, fully inside. Hewlett looked up at Simcoe's face, which was relaxed and euphoric. Clearly he was enjoying this a lot more at the moment. Simcoe let Edmund adjust, for a few moments. As he waited, Simcoe gently held Hewlett's sides, caressing him reassuringly.

"S-Simcoe..." Hewlett whimpered softly, tensing around Simcoe's cock. The Demon growled, his stomach tensing with excitement. He couldn't wait to tease the Major and make him beg.

"You love my warm cock inside you, but I imagine you'll love it more in a moment." He purrs, slowly forming a steady pace. Hewlett watched as Simcoe began rolling his hips with a steady rhythm. His length started rubbing against his sweet spot, making him cry out in pleasure as the Demon gradually increased his pace.

"Ah! O-Oh please!" He begs loudly, squirming as Simcoe grabbed his waist, pulling him into his relentless thrusts. Hewlett could feel the Demon's cock throbbing and twitching inside him. As lewd and sinful as it was, he wanted to come from this virile being. Simcoe growled, digging his fingers into Hewlett's hips so hard, Hewlett knew there would be bruises later. But he didn't care, his length throbbed, begging for release as Simcoe slammed into his sweet spot. The tension climbed higher and higher, driving Hewlett to cry out in pleasure. "Simcoe!" He wailed, whimpering as Simcoe started pounding into him as fast as he could. 

"E-Edmund!" Simcoe choked out, suddenly coming hard inside him. Edmund gasped at the intense hot sensation, feeling his own climax unravel as he came onto his stomach, tensing and shuddering. He could hardly form words from the euphoria he felt. Hewlett let out a few shaking breaths, looking up at Simcoe with a content smile. The Demon grinned in a sly way, slowly pulling out of him. The Major whined at the loss of the warmth and the full feeling he now craved. "I hope you enjoyed that, because I certainly did. You moaned so prettily for me." Simcoe purrs, cleaning the both of them up with a handkerchief and starting to dress himself. Hewlett shuddered, carefully getting up and grabbing his uniform, which had been haphazardly tossed aside. He quickly dressed himself, his gaze flickering to Simcoe every so often. He noticed now that he felt much more exhausted than he perhaps should have.

"So, you get your energy directly from me? That won't harm me over time will it?" Hewlett asks with concern, buttoning his vest and pulling his overcoat over his arms. Simcoe shakes his head, straightening his wig and pulling on his cuffs.

"No, as long as we keep these encounters to once a night, or perhaps every other night, you will not feel any ill effects. Rest is required to replenish you." He says bluntly. Hewlett scoffs, clearly Simcoe thought of him as a resource. The Demon turned his head at Hewlett's thought, his brow furrowed with offense. "I don't see you that way. While you are a source of energy to me, you're more than that." He says softly. Hewlett raised an eyebrow, looking deep into Simcoe's eyes. He wondered why the Demon was being so honest. He could have easily lied.

"I see. How can I be more than that? We made a deal, that I would provide you with energy, and you would provide me with a telescope and help with my desk work." He asks, starting to arrange his things back on his desk. Simcoe sighs, shaking his head.

"Clearly you cannot see my true feelings for you... I apologize I don't show emotion as easily as you do." He says somberly, his tone dropping a little. Hewlett frowns, averting his gaze with a bit of guilt. He had forgotten about that. Simcoe continued, gently putting his hand under Hewlett's chin, turning his head to face him. "I may have started our relationship with a deal, yes... But by observing your thoughts and your intellect, I must admit I have fallen for your gentle demeanor. I would compare you to a woman with your temperament, but I dare say you prefer to be seen as a gentle man." He smiles warmly, leaning in and planting a gentle kiss on his lips. Hewlett melted into the mellow kiss, relaxing. He was consoled, now seeing the passion Simcoe truly had for him.

"I apologize for the accusation. It was-" Edmund was interrupted as the Lieutenant put a finger to his lips, grinning.

"Shh. I already know. You need not apologize." He purrs, taking his hand away. The Major couldn't help but smile, as hard as he tried to hold it back. They stayed like this for a small moment, simply smiling at each other. However, as a knock at the door sounded, they quickly turned toward the sound, stepping apart. Hewlett cleared his throat before calling out.

"Address yourself!" He called. The guard sighs, opening the door to the church a crack. Hewlett now wondered if the guard had been there the whole time. 

"It's getting rather late. Are you heading to Whitehall soon Major?" The guard asks, waiting patiently for a response. Edmund sighs, looking to Simcoe and then back to the guard, who looked rather silly, poking only his head through the small gap.

"Yes, I was just finishing up business with Lieutenant Simcoe." He answers. The guard nods, removing himself from the scene quickly. Simcoe chuckled softly.

"Don't worry, I paid off the guard." He says curtly, patting Hewlett on the shoulder before turning to leave. Hewlett pauses, pondering what Simcoe said for a moment. Paid him to leave then come back, or to ignore what he heard entirely?

"Wait- To do wha-... Oh." As he turned his head to check with Simcoe, he discovered that Simcoe had already gone, apparently vanished into the thin air. He chuckles dryly, shaking his head. Of course, the Demon would leave without even saying goodbye. He turned back to his desk, only to find that a grand telescope had been placed by it. Hewlett beamed at the new treasure, walking over and inspecting it.

"A gift from an unholy demon... That's new." He laughs softly, putting his hand on the telescope, as if to make sure it was real and not a figment of his imagination. He would treasure this present, of course. It was as perfect as something sent by angels. He grinned at the notion. Simcoe, a fallen angel. 

Like Lucifer, he thought.


	2. The Taste of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hewlett enjoys his telescope, and a moment under the stars with Simcoe. Of course, he still has to fulfill a small promise he made to Simcoe the night before. The night will turn out a bit differently than Hewlett may expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *VIOLENCE WARNING*
> 
> Cutting and blood will be in this chapter. However, intense descriptions of gore will not.  
> For example: I will not be describing what happens to muscles or skin, tearing or ripping. Ew, no.  
> But I will be describing the warmth of it (blood), smell, and whatnot. This is a demon we're talking about, and he finds those things appealing. I myself, do not particularly like intense gore or descriptions that make my stomach churn. 
> 
> Ever read Fantaun's work? Yeah... no thanks. Don't get me wrong, good writing (in Chinese) but not my thing... And I've been on the wrong side of the internet more than once, I'd rather not remember all of that. **gag**
> 
> Approximate Read Time: 13 Minutes, based on the average 300 words per minute

Hewlett stood by his telescope, rubbing the lens with a cloth to make sure it was clean. The night sky was more clear than he had ever seen, he almost didn't need the telescope to see the stars that night. The galaxy itself stretched across the sky like a ribbon, magnificent and luminous. A haze of so many stars, like a shimmering fog. They peppered the sky like mist on a windowpane, so many, he could never hope count them all. Every time he looked, he noticed something new. He knew many constellations and stars; he had learned them well from diagrams and maps of the sky. But seeing it so clear was an entirely new experience. 

He tucked the cloth into his vest, satisfied that the glass was clean. Simcoe, as far as he knew, was doing paperwork for him. Honestly, this was the best deal he could have made. With the time he usually spent working, he was now gazing at the stars, his first love. Excitement swelled in his heart as he leaned down to gaze through the telescope.

His breath left him at the stars that appeared for him. So beautiful, bright and sparkling. He almost felt like he might cry, seeing the heavens so clearly. So close. It was as if someone had taken the sky and brought it down to earth. He moved his view to the planets, gasping as he saw the rings of Saturn. Golden and perfect. He sighed happily, moving his view to see more and more of the sky. He would be there for an eternity, if the nights could allow him the time. The weight on his shoulders had never been lighter, floating away to dance among the heavens.

"I had to ask a few favors to clear the sky for you." Simcoe suddenly seemed to appear from nowhere, standing by Hewlett's side. The Major jumped as he had before, gasping. The Lieutenant smirked at his reaction, waiting for Edmund's response.

"Ah! My goodness... Simcoe you startled me." The Major huffed, putting his hand to his chest. He paused, suddenly realizing he hadn't quite heard what the Demon said. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asks, looking through the telescope again. Simcoe smiles, looking up at the Milky Way with a bit of amusement.

"I said: I had to ask a few favors to get the sky so clear for you." He explains, pointing up, though he knew Edmund wouldn't see the motion. Hewlett lifts his face away from the telescope, looking back at Simcoe, whose eyes were dimly glowing in the pitch blackness. He'd asked to have the sky cleared, just for him?

"You did that for me? Simcoe, that's so thoughtful of you." He beams, incredibly happy with his lover. The Lieutenant smirks, looking up at the sky nonchalantly.

"Well to would be rather pointless to have a telescope, but have nothing to look at through it." He explains, stepping closer to Hewlett and eyeing the telescope. He knew it was in good hands with Edmund. The Major laughed softly, nodding in agreement.

"Indeed, it would be incredibly disappointing if clouds covered the beautiful view. Thank you for all of this John. Honestly I couldn't thank you enough. The stars and science are my first love, and now that you're here... Well, you've become the second love." He chuckles softly. Simcoe smiles playfully, setting a hand on Hewlett's shoulder.

"I haven't become the first love yet?" He asks teasingly, shooting Edmund a wink. Edmund laughed softly, taking the Demon's hand off his shoulder and holding it instead. He cupped it in both hands, unable to really see it he simply felt it, stroking his thumb over the back of his hand.

"In time, perhaps you will earn the place as my first love. For now, the stars are my passion." He says softly, bringing Simcoe's hand to his lips and planting a gentle kiss on it. The Lieutenant grins, happy he could see Edmund's smile. He had a lovely smile, so pure and innocent. It warmed Simcoe's heart, as cold as it was. He watched the Major turn back to his telescope, gazing through it once again. He was happy his partner liked it, he had to cash in a little favor to get it. The desk work was tedious and annoying, but it was worth it for Hewlett. Everything he did was for Edmund in some way, even the love making.

However, he hungered for the spoils of war. Blood, pain, souls... In truth he was still craving it after the night before. Sexual relations weren't quite enough, not just one session a night anyway. But anymore than once for a mortal such as Hewlett, could do him harm. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Hewlett, and he couldn't just ask to kill or wound someone in town to sate his needs. Doing anything out of line would be a violation of their contract. He could choose to turn off his demonic powers to conserve energy, but that would mean he was more human than usual. More emotion, more weakness. He hated weakness, despised it even. In a way he hated Hewlett, as he was weak and feeble. He snapped away from his thoughts as Hewlett turned back toward him, a bright smile upon his face. 

"I could gaze at these stars forever. But that's a bit unrealistic... And I am tired." He admits, yawning quietly. Simcoe hums, remembering a promise Hewlett had made to him, grinning slightly. He was thankful the the .major couldn't see in the dark like he could.

"Well, why don't we retire to your quarters at Whitehall? Then, we need to discuss something rather important." He says softly, taking Hewlett by the hand and leading back to Whitehall. Edmund smiles, walking with Simcoe. As they headed inside, Hewlett noticed John felt very warm, a bit warmer than the last time they touched. He wondered if the Demon was sick, walking up the stairs to his study. He opened the door, and yelps quietly in surprise as Simcoe pushed him in, shutting the door behind him. Edmund looks up at the Lieutenant with surprise, wondering what was wrong.

"Simcoe? What's wrong?" He asks quietly. Simcoe huffs, biting the inside of his lip as he sat down in a chair, taking off his annoying wig and setting it aside. The Major sat on his bed, waiting for the Demon to begin. He wasn't sure if he should be concerned.

"What's wrong, is that I overestimated the energy I receive from sexual encounters, and you're too fragile to be able to safely handle two sessions in one day." He explains. Hewlett frowns, his head dipping a bit, thinking it was his fault.

"Oh. I see... Is there anything else I can do to help?" He asks quietly, hoping there was some way he could make it up to his partner. Simcoe thinks for a moment, tapping his finger against the arm of the chair.

"Well... Aside from the promise you made the other night, yes. You said we could do anything I liked tonight." He began, biting his lip in anticipation. A promise with a Demon could not be broken, not without consequences. Hewlett swallowed a bit nervously, wondering what the Demon was about to suggest.

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" Edmund asked a bit nervously, seeing the hunger in his partner's eyes. He was excited, under his anxious demeanor, morbidly curious about what his supernatural being wanted. Simcoe smiles mischievously, getting up and sitting down on the bed with Hewlett, sliding his hand to his lap. The Major blushes, pressing his thighs together reflexively.

"I want you to hurt me. I can feed off my own pain when another being inflicts it, and I would very much like a filling meal tonight. I'm starving..." He explains, a growl in the back of his throat. Edmund's face drained of its color, and he stammered.

"I-I'm not sure if th-that's something I can do... But-" He looked at the excitement and ravenous hunger in Simcoe's eyes, slowly convincing himself that it would be worth a little discomfort. "But... If you make it worth my time, perhaps I can give you a bit of my blood as well." He suggests. Simcoe's eyes gleamed with excitement, squirming at the thought.

"You would let me have a taste? In a safe amount, of course." He says curtly, still smiling as he slid his hand up Hewlett's thigh, brushing over his partner's cock. Hewlett gasps softly, twitching in surprise at the sudden caress.

"Y-Yes. May I ask how I would be hurting you?" He asks sheepishly, taking off his boots and neatly setting them aside before kneeling on the bed, waiting for Simcoe to get ready. The Demon smirks, humming to himself as he took off his boots as well, setting them next to the Major's.

"With this." He procures a bayonet from seemingly out of nowhere. For some reason, the madman had serrated it. As if an unmodified bayonet wasn't dangerous enough. Hewlett swallowed nervously, carefully taking the triangular blade, and testing the weight of it in his hand. It felt awkward, as it was typically meant to be put on the end of a musket, to balance the heavy blade. But while detached it was alien to him.

"This seems excessive..." He says flatly, blushing deeply as he realized Simcoe was already undressing himself. He watched his lover slowly unbutton his shirt and slide it off unceremoniously. His chest was just as muscular as he remembered. He wondered if all demons had such god-like physiques. Like Zeus, or Hercules, perhaps Poseidon- His thoughts were pulled back to the Demon as he laid back on the bed, arms splayed out by his head, palms up.

"Not for me. Proceed." Simcoe says softly, his eyes flickering to the blade. Hewlett glanced at the bayonet, then back at John. He considers it, setting it down to remove his own clothes. Soon he had all of them off, his thin frame revealed to his lover. He wasn't excited yet, but Simcoe knew he would be soon, watching the smaller man reach for his breeches. The Demon bucked his hips as his pants were taken off, watching his length spring up. Hewlett chuckles softly, heat fluttering in his stomach at the sight of Simcoe's cock. He remembered how it made him feel the night before; Edmund couldn't wait to feel that again. He grasped the blade once again, holding it up and examining it in the dim light. An idea came to mind, more devious and sinister than he was used to. But seeing Simcoe's reaction to it, he couldn't wait to use it.

"You know, I could just tease you... And not make a single cut. I could just keep you like this, and never satisfy you hunger." He teased, suddenly feeling bolder as he straddled the Demon's hips. Simcoe groaned, biting his lip. He was pleasantly surprised at the dominance Hewlett was showing now. He noticed rather quickly that Edmund's length was coming to attention in little pulses, rising against his stomach. Ah, so he liked the control he had over him.

"You don't have the strength to resist. Besides, I know I'll be bucking my hips the moment that blade pierces my skin." He growls, his member throbbing at the thought of pain. He wanted it, the warmth, and prickling sensation. His mouth watered as he watched the realization hit Hewlett. *I could ride him... Ah, but that would mean I need prep.* Simcoe grinned at his lovers thoughts, painted so clearly for him. The Demon licked his lips, his gaze following the blade again as Hewlett distracted him with it. He was mostly unaware as he slowly shuffled over to Simcoe's head, still straddling him. He had to spread his legs rather wide to get over his chest, but he brought them back together once he got to the Lieutenant's neck. Simcoe's attention snapped to something dangling in his view. He was surprised to see Hewlett's length bobbing over his face. But Edmund wasn't done yet, swiftly turning around and lowering himself down. Simcoe gasps as the Major suddenly took a seat over his mouth. Perhaps his intentions hadn't been painted as clearly as he thought.

"I overheard an intoxicated soldier talking about something like this with one of his friends. What gender his partner was, I didn't catch, but I'm sure you don't mind doing this." Hewlett smirks, holding the blade carefully. Simcoe groaned quietly. How demeaning this task set in front of him was... Did Hewlett really expect him to lick his-

Edmund slowly dragged the tip of the blade against his chest. He simply held the handle, letting the weight of bayonet press down against his flesh. Simcoe gasps softly at the cold metal, reaching up to hold his lover's hips. He had almost forgotten how hungry he was, the empty feeling gnawing at his stomach. Hewlett gasps softly as Simcoe grasps his waist tightly, panting softly. His hot breath washed over his tight heat, making the smaller man shudder.

"Do it, you will be rewarded." Hewlett demanded, pressing the tip to Simcoe's pec. The Demon squirms, obediently lapping at the Major's entrance. With one hot swipe of Simcoe's tongue, Hewlett moaned, slowly pressing the blade into the Lieutenant's flesh. He didn't press it deep, starting shallow as he dragged the blade left across his pec. The Demon growled deeply with lust, feeling the energy of his own pain and blood seep into him. Edmund moans sharply as John slipped his tongue inside him, plunging it in without hesitation. He shivers, his cock twitching with need as he let Simcoe work his mouth on him. He was so incredibly warm, heat filling him as the Demon shoved his tongue farther, lapping at his walls. Simcoe could hardly get enough of how his lover shuddered from every little swipe of his tongue. He could feel the Major quivering with excitement from the pleasure that seeped into his groin.

"G-Good boy... So perfect for me." He praises, biting his lip as he pressed the knife in a bit deeper, tempted to twist it. He knew he'd have to pace this, just to keep his interest. The Lieutenant growled lowly, bucking his hips up with need as his cock throbbed. He was already dripping with precum, the bead of clear liquid dripping down his swollen cock. Hewlett watched this, tempted to wriggle his hips at an attempt for relief of the growing heat in his groin. Edmund keened sharply as Simcoe's tongue brushed against his sweet spot, making him arch his back.

"Ah! D-Damnit!" He cursed, preventing from bucking his hips due to the tight grip Simcoe had on him. His fingers dug into him, securing him in place as he mercilessly lapped at his most vulnerable spot. Hewlett huffs, dragging the blade across his lover's collarbone, watching his crimson blood flow over the curve of his shoulder, dripping onto his bed. He would ignore it for now, the feelings of pleasure overcoming any worry he had about his sheets. He shivered as he felt a larger wave of heat rise in his groin, and he lifted away from the Demon's mouth. Simcoe panted softly, even as Edmund swiftly walked on his knees, looking rather silly for a moment before he straddled John's hips again. The Demon licked his lip teasingly, watching Edmund's cock twitch in reaction. He loved the way bodies reacted to pleasure. Shaking, gasping, moaning, twitching, throbbing, and his favorite to watch: squirming. It was so satisfying to feel someone writhe beneath him, or in this case, above him.

"I love all the sounds coming from you." Simcoe purred huskily, making Hewlett shudder in excitement and buck his hips. Edmund lowered himself steadily, holding the Demon's length and giving it a little squeeze before positioning it at his entrance.

"O-Oh hush." Hewlett huffed, carefully lowering himself down on his lovers cock. Simcoe groans softly, squirming as he watched Edmund take his entire cock. His length throbbed with need as his heat surrounded him. The Major keens deeply, squirming as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth. John growls, rutting his hips up as Hewlett pressed the blade to his side. "Buck those hips, and I'll give you what you so greatly desire." Hewlett ordered, his voice quivering a little with lust. Simcoe bucked his hips obediently, rolling them to strike Edmund's sweet spot. He would unravel him from the seams if it meant getting the pain he so desperately needed. The Major keened sensually, eagerly pressing the blade deep into the Lieutenant. Simcoe growled loudly, warmth flooding his core as the cold blade pierced him. He grabs Hewlett's hips, lifting him up, then slamming into him as he brought him back down.

"A-Again..." John growled, baring his teeth as he snarled the demand. Edmund gasps as he moans, crying out in ecstasy as he slashed the knife across his lovers ribs. Simcoe grits his teeth, groaning low and deep as he focused on the intense heat and pleasure growing in his groin. He slams into Hewlett's tight heat, smirking as he tightened around his cock. His length throbbed inside him, leaking warmth into the Major.

"S-Simcoe! F-Fuck me!" He begs loudly, feeling tension climbing in his groin as John's cock roughly rubbed against his sweet spot with every thrust in. He was losing himself to the pleasure with every second that passed, Simcoe's cock throbbing inside him as they both drew close. He suddenly noticed that Simcoe's wounds were automatically healing, leaving faint scars. Well, what was one more?

"D-Do it!" John growls loudly, swallowing as he rutted against Hewlett's prostate, using shorter and faster thrusts. Edmund gasps, squirming as he felt his climax quickly approaching. Simcoe was just as close, his length growing warmer and warmer, the Major wasn't sure if it was natural, or spurred on by the fact his lover was a demon. Hewlett suddenly plunged the blade deep into Simcoe's center, making him gasp loudly as he suddenly came hard into Edmund, the fiery sensation flooding him as he clutched at his partners hips, digging his nails into him. Hewlett suddenly released onto Simcoe's stomach, crying out in pleasure, wordlessly moaning for his demon lover. They panted softly as they slowly came down from their high, basking in the afterglow as Edmund pulled off of Simcoe's length. John laughs softly, taking the bayonet out of his flesh. Edmund looks over at him, smiling softly.

"Apologies, I forgot to remove it." He says softly, watching Simcoe wipe the blade off on the already bloodied sheets. He laid on his side, looking at the Demon with a sort of curious expression, studying him. John looks over at him, meeting his gaze.

"Something on your mind?" He asks quietly, holding his attention to Edmund. The Major nods, chewing his lip as he reached out and very gently set his hand on the Demon's shoulder. Sometimes the reminder that this man was a demon was unsettling. His transparent icy stare was oddly unblinking. But he knew there was emotion behind that cold exterior. He had to chip away the glacier before he could find the warmth in this man's soul. Of course, he first had to satisfy the demonic side of him.

"About the offer I made earlier. Well, I suppose it was more of a bargain but... If you want a taste of my blood, I will allow it." He says softly, watching his lovers expression light up. He couldn't help but smile at his reaction, it was so genuinely happy. 

"Oh fuck yes." He purred, eagerly straddling Hewlett and leaning down over his neck. His lips parted to reveal sharp and intimidating teeth, gleaming in the candlelight. Edmund gasps, jumping at the startling sight. Simcoe paused, somewhat confused, and impatient. "What?" He asks softly. The Major swallowed nervously, trying to relax.

"B-Be gentle." He stammered, looking up at his eager lover. The Demon simply nods, licking his teeth before his teeth pressed to the side of his neck. Edmund shivers, feeling his partner's tongue press against his neck. Simcoe was feeling around with his tongue, searching for just the right place to nip. He could feel Edmund's fast heartbeat under his tongue, and with a smirk, he carefully makes a slice with his teeth.

"Ah!" Hewlett yelps in surprise, shuddering as he noticed John was gently sucking at his neck. He listened to Simcoe breathe, his breath slow and relaxed as he suckled at the open cut. It was oddly soothing, feeling his lovers drink from a place that shouldn't be calming in the slightest. But he trusted Simcoe to stop before it began to get harmful.

Simcoe sighed happily, relieved of his hunger as he drank from his partners neck. He carefully estimated how much blood he was taking, going by the mouthful. He made a little happy sound, enjoying how his lover tasted, bittersweet. To humans, it was a foul metallic tang; but to him, it was a gourmet meal. Sometimes the taste was symbolic, though he couldn't quite decipher why his lover tasted of apples, which included the bitter taste of the skin.

Edmund tapped on Simcoe's shoulder, informing him that he was starting to get a little woozy. The Demon pulled away, quickly putting pressure on his partners cut, and actually starting to heal it. He looked up at Hewlett apologetically, kissing him on the cheek.

"I apologize, you just tasted... interesting." This was the best way to put it, Simcoe thought. Had he said Edmund tasted good, he may have come off as creepy. The Major must have known what he was thinking, because he simply smiles and kisses him back.

"I'm glad you liked it... What do I taste like?" He asks, genuinely curious. Simcoe blinks in confusion at the sudden interest. Humans were so strange, and oddly unpredictable. 

"Apples... You should rest, replenish your strength." He says softly, laying beside Hewlett again and pulling him closer in an embrace. Edmund smiles, nuzzling into John happily. He sighed contently, feeling like he satisfied his lover and had a fulfilling evening. He silently starts falling asleep, exhausted from the day's events. Simcoe kissed him on the forehead lovingly, watching the smaller man smile softly as he fell deep in the abyss of sleep. 

The Lieutenant wouldn't be able to sleep, as a demon, he didn't really need to. He had fuel in the tank for the next five days to be comfortable, before he would demand more of his needs. Of course, he could stretch this to a little over a week with consistent favors from Hewlett. He wondered what he would have to do to get a soul in this sleepy little town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue chapter won't have smut, but will have fluff. :)


	3. Love Within A Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund decides to seal a final arrangement with Simcoe, as a symbol of his dedication and thinks to him. (NO SMUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no smut. But there will be fluff. :)
> 
> I wrote most of this past midnight wtf am I doing
> 
> (btw I take requests ;) )

Edmund sighs softly, holding a wildflower in his hand, studying it while the sun set. The sky was painted with faded pink and violet, dusk soon approaching. He wondered if Simcoe was coming; he'd left a little note strewn in the papers he received for the day. Surely he would see it at some point while he was doing his desk work.

In the meantime, he watched the sunset, feeling the warmth of the sun slowly fading as it sank beneath the horizon. He closed his eyes, listening to the wind and the chatter of birds. It had been a beautiful and rather uneventful day. The sun and the clouds had been dramatic, a scene he would have expected to see in paintings, not where he lived. He wondered if Simcoe had done another favor to make it so, or if he had simply never noticed its beauty before.

His age was slowly but surely catching up with him, in his mid forties. He hoped to live past sixty, but his joints sometimes convinced him he wanted to keel over and die sooner. He wondered if a soul like him was worthy of a man like Simcoe, having done little in his life. He wanted to do more, but this blasted war had robbed him of the chance. He sighed deeply, letting his posture sink. Sometimes melancholy overtook him, despite how warm the sun was that day, or how cheerfully the birds sang. How could Simcoe be content with an old man like himself? As far as other saw him, he was useless, unimportant, and mocked. The Major holding charge of Oyster Bay, and the Church turned into a battery. He scoffs, resting his forearms on his knees as he looked at the ground. Even the grass whistled and flowed with the wind, while he sat still, unmoving and sturdy.

It reminded him of a story he was once told, of an oak tree, and a blade of grass. The blade of grass bent and flowed with the gentle wind, as did the oak. But when a great storm came through, the oak toppled, while the blade of grass was unharmed. 

He knew he needed to be more like the grass, to allow trivial matters like this to pass him by. But his conscience was sensitive and fragile. Weak, he thought. He let that sink in a little, chewing his lip. Was he weak? Did Simcoe see him that way? He likely did, he thought. After all, he was a mortal, and the Lieutenant was a demon. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, looking back up at the fading colors of the sunset.

He heard Simcoe walk over, for once he had decided not to just appear and startle him. He almost wanted to turn and tell Simcoe to just go away, or leave him be.

"It's not healthy to think those things. They will draw you into depression, and you will slowly sink to your lowest point. And if someone isn't there to help you, you will sink further, and slip beneath the waves." He says somberly, his voice lower and more sincere. Hewlett scoffs slightly, looking to the side toward Simcoe, but not turning his head to look at him.

"Oh, don't get poetic, that's my job." He grumbles, looking back down at the grass. Simcoe smiles for only a moment, and sits beside Hewlett, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. Hewlett wanted to shrug his touch away, not feeling in the mood. Simcoe's expression dampened. For once, their emotions had switched, Hewlett was stoic while Simcoe showed more.

"Edmund... You aren't worthless, and you're extraordinary. You work harder than most, and do what you must to succeed. When the time comes, I know you can, and will, bend people to your will. Should a fight come to Setauket, you'll be in the back, yes... but you will be leading it as if you were charging the rebels on the front lines! You can do much more than you give yourself credit." He began, gently squeezing Hewlett's shoulder. The Major turned his head to look at Simcoe, starting to feel reassured that he was something. He could do anything. Tears welled in his eyes as John continued. "Look at what you've done with your studies Edmund. I don't know the names of nearly as many stars or constellations. You have more science books than books I've read in my immortal life. Granted... there aren't as many books where I came from." He laughs, and Hewlett couldn't help but smile, tears rolling down his cheeks as he realized just how much he needed Simcoe. The Demon grins, reaching up and brushing away the tears with his thumb.

"There's that smile." John leans in and affectionately kisses Edmund on the forehead. Hewlett grew bashful, leaning into his lovers hand and holding it to his cheek. He looked into his deep cerulean eyes, reflecting every little flicker of emotion. It seemed like he could read him from his glacial stare. A thought came to mind, as Simcoe scooted closer, letting him lay his head on his shoulder. It seemed like Simcoe was giving him a bit of privacy now, not reading his thoughts; as the Demon said nothing.

"John... I thought of something that I want to do for you." He looks up at his partner, a little nervous with what he was about to suggest. Simcoe looks down at Hewlett, smiling softly as he kissed him on the forehead.

"Really? What's the occasion?" He asks softly, his voice rather playful. The Major twiddled his thumbs, blushing deeply as he tried to think of how to phrase it. 

"Well, I know we haven't spent much time together but... I want to really commit to our relationship. And, since men cannot legally propose to each other, I thought of the next best thing. Given the circumstances, there is one way I can have a more physical bond with you." He says softly, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. He was incredibly nervous, squirming a little. Simcoe tilted his head with confusion, listening to Edmund talk and work out his thoughts aloud.

"Don't be so nervous, here..." He leans in and kisses Hewlett tenderly on the lips, holding it for a moment. Edmund blinks in surprise, but quickly melted into the bliss radiating from John. He immediately felt at peace, smiling softly.

"This is what I like about you John, amongst many things. You're devilishly attractive," He began, making them both laugh and giggle at the pun. "You're endearing and always seem to know how to make me feel loved. You know how to fix my melancholy, and I must say, no one has ever done that for me before. You've sacrificed for me, even when you easily could have gone to someone else, you chose me. You put my wants first, and worry about your needs later." He pours his heart out for his lover, his heart light as he looked at Simcoe. The Demon smiles sweetly, holding the Major's hand tenderly, as if he were made of glass.

"Anything for you my dear. Now, what did you want to do for me? What you're talking about seems like It should be for both of us, yes?" He asks quietly. Hewlett smiles, unable to keep it secret much longer.

"Well, as a token of my love for you, I wanted to give you my soul." He says finally, looking hopeful. Simcoe was taken aback, sitting upright and looking down at him with a bewildered expression. But the shock quickly turned into glee, and he scoffs out a laugh.

"Really? Are you absolutely certain?" He asks quietly, Hewlett nods, his cheeks rosy with happiness. Simcoe hugs Hewlett tightly, kissing him on the lips quickly, and pulling away. He was so happy, he could hardly contain himself. "You know this means you're coming to hell, yes? 'Sodomites' don't go to hell, but people who sell their souls to demons definitely do. Well, since I would technically own your soul, I could be with you in the afterlife, and we'd be together for eternity." He hugs Hewlett again, squeezing him tightly. Edmund grunts, feeling a little squished.

"S-Simcoe..." He managed to squeak out. John's cheeks flushed this time, and he quickly let go, looking apologetic as he let Edmund speak. "What's the process here? Do you take it now, or is this a 'later' sort of thing?" He asks softly, wondering how this was going to happen. The Demon cleared its throat and took a deep breath.

"Well, there's a few options for me. I could act like this was a loan, and take your soul when you die. Or, I can take it up front, and you don't have to worry about it until you die... Like a loan. However, seeing as my... energy sources are rather low, taking your soul now would be very beneficial. When need be, I can draw energy from it, like one of Benjamin Franklin's famous batteries. Storing a charge of electricity. Anyway, I can actually store your soul in an object if I so choose." He began. Hewlett accidentally interrupted, inserting himself into his rant.

"Will I be an emotionless husk... after you take my soul?" He asks worriedly. Simcoe shakes his head, and Edmund lets out a small sigh of relief.

"No, that's a misconception. If anything you may have mood swings, your soul stabilizes those sorts of things- Anyway, I will be able to draw from your stored soul whenever I'm in a bit of a pickle. Or, I can consume it immediately. By the way, whenever you come across a cursed object, that's just an object that a demon used as a soul carrier. There's always a remnant left." He blinks, realizing he was getting off topic. "Apologies, I'm just a bit anxious. There is just one condition for me to take your soul. You have to ask for something. It's a trade, not a giveaway." He explains. The Major makes a face of realization, his mind racing to what he might possibly want. He had to make it something good, but he wasn't feeling too greedy.

"I... I want you to write me some poetry, and I would love another kiss." He smiles sweetly. Simcoe smiles, seeing what Hewlett was doing. He quickly pulled out a sheet of parchment, which glowed softly in the faint light of dusk. Edmund watched him procure a knife. He was confused at first, but quickly realized the contract required blood. He gingerly took the knife, pressing it to his finger and making a little cut. He signed his name on the line, and pulled his finger away, looking back up at John. The Demon smiled, a bit more unsettling than usual, but Hewlett was used to it by now. Edmund watched Simcoe close in on him and press his hand to his chest.

Hewlett gasps, or at least tries to. It felt like his breath was getting sucked out. He felt like he had been holding his breath for far too long, and his lungs were starved for oxygen, trying to force him to breathe. He grabbed at Simcoe's arm, reflexively trying to pry his arm away. Just when he thought he may pass out, John pulled his hand away. In his palm, was his soul, shining bright and shimmering like a star. Simcoe quickly raised it to his mouth, letting all his breath out before slowly inhaling, drawing Hewlett's soul into himself. Edmund shuddered, coming to peace with the fact he would never get it back as he slowly caught his breath. He had to admit, it felt a bit empty and numb in his chest, but he still felt love for his partner. The Demon smiles at Edmund, pulling him close and putting his arms around him.

"Would you like that kiss now?" He asks, grinning happily. Hewlett was still in the haze of the recovery phase, but nodded slowly, almost looking drunk.

"Yes." He says softly, leaning in to kiss his lover passionately. Simcoe leans in, quickly taking control of the kiss as they pressed their lips together. He was gentle, and the kiss was fervent and loving. John sighs softly, holding Edmund gently and bringing his hand up to his cheek. He gently strokes his lovers cheek and the side of his neck, making his whimper with pleasure. It wasn't a lustful kiss, both of them holding it and allowing the feeling to last. They stayed like this for a few minutes, though it didn't feel like long. Hewlett finally pulled away, his breath steady and slow.

"I love you John, so much." He says softly, holding his partner's hand to his cheek. He loved the warmth the Demon put out, reassuring him he would always feel happy around him. Simcoe smiles, slowly getting to his feet, carefully pulling Edmund up with him.

"I love you too Edmund. Come now, let's head back to Whitehall, and I'll write you a lovely bit of poetry." He purrs softly. Edmund nods in agreement, grinning ear to ear as he followed Simcoe. He felt closer to him now, as odd as it sounded. Simcoe seemed much more cheerful, his gait a bit more bouncy. He sighs contently, walking with his lover.

***

Simcoe walked into Hewlett's study, smiling as he watched Edmund walk to the bed and lay down, clearly tired from the exchange earlier. He sat down at Edmund's desk, pulling up a piece of parchment and a quill, dipping it in the ink the Major had at his desk. He wondered what kind of poetry he would write for his lover. He supposed a sonnet would be nice, after all, it's what Hewlett had written for him in the first place. At the very least, he would change Hewlett's poem a bit. He knew it wouldn't be perfect, but the meaning would be there.

A hardened man, he is no more  
His heart beats just for love  
Full of kindness to the core  
He is the rival of the dove  
He feels no more anger  
And nothing else of wrath  
He lives for battle's clangor  
And the life o' the primrose path  
His eyes are cold and beryl  
Seeing through my core  
But I love this man o' peril  
Who longs for the sight o' gore  
A demon so like Apollo  
My one and only Simcoe

He looked over his work, humming happily with approval. Of course it wasn't perfect, but he loved it. It was certainly the best poetry he had written so far. He was a bit surprised to see Hewlett peeking over his shoulder, looking at his work. He chuckles softly, remembering when he had done the same thing to Edmund the first day they met. He let his lover take the parchment, and read it. Edmund laughs softly, smiling down at Simcoe.

"You made it better... Darling this is lovely." He says softly, leaning down and kissing John on the lips. Simcoe relaxed into the kiss, letting himself melt from his touch. As they pulled away, John realized just how much they needed each other. For support, for necessity, for love. They were a part of each other, and they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if in some chapters the smut seems less... satisfactory- lets say- at times. We all get in and out of strides, I'm sure you understand. Either way, I hope you all enjoy reading these as much as I enjoy writing them! :)


End file.
